Clash Of the Champions
by dragonninja142000
Summary: The Champions of WWE,WCW,ECW,and TNA fight it out to see who is the best company in the main event of Wrestlemania 22!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, WWE,WCW,ECW,AND TNA, I no own, so U NO SUE! My first wrestling fanfic flame me if u will or at least give me some advice please. All chapters will focus on four eliminations per chapter**

**Clash of the Champions**

**J.R. "Ladies and Gentleman, its time for the Main Event here at Wrestlemania 22!**

**This promises to be a real slobberknocker as we finally decide tonight what the very best wrestling promotion in the world today is as the WWE, WCW, ECW, and TNA Champions will meet in a 16 man 4 Corners Elimination tag Match!**

**Here come the opponents now! Gene Oakerland "First, Team WWE!"  
(The RAW theme is played and WWE Champion Kane, World Tag Team Champions RVD and Y2J, and the Intercontinetl Champion, Triple H all come out to ringside) "Followed by…Team WCW! (The Nitro theme hits and the United States Champion Booker T comes out with WCW Tag Team Champions, Goldberg and DDP and Finally the WCW World Heavyweight Champion…STING!)**

"**Team ECW!" (ECW Theme hits and out comes ECW TV Champion Taz, ECW Tag Team Champions The Dudley Boys, and the ECW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, TERRY FUNK!) "Finally, Team TNA!" (First the International Champion, Ron The Truth Killings, the NWA Tag Team Champions, Amercias Most Wanted, and finally the NWA HEAVY CHAMPION OF THE WORLD…RAVEN!)**

**I know its short but its all I could manage to do for now, very sleepy, flame me if u will I know u want to. PLEASE GOD GIVE ME ADVICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own u no sue! I fucked up last chapter with team TNA I meant to say X-Division Champion, Samoa Joe. Every chapter has one eliminated from each team!

Samoa Joe started things off against Y2J and they quickly grappled each other.

Moving around the ring they fought for control and Joe soon pushed Y2J against the Turnbuckle and held him there before nailing him with chops left and right over and over until Joe grabbed him by the throat and tossed him halfway across the ring showing his power. Jericho got up and ran at Joe, hitting him with a clothesline that didn't affect Joe at all. Jericho kept hitting clotheslines but nothing knocked Joe down and finally Joe simply waited for Y2J to run at him, then Joe easily scooped him up and brought him down with several arm drags and back body drops. Joe grinned that evil grin and quickly applied a chinlock on Jericho. As the crowd starts chanting "Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!"

Jericho slowly gets to his feet and elbow Joe in the stomach until Joe lets go.

Jericho then hits Joe with an assault of chops, kicks, punches, and clotheslines until he finally takes Joe down with a powerful Dropkick. As Joe starts getting to his knees, Jericho quickly nails him with an Enzuguri, followed by the Shining Wizard for a cover and a 2 count! Jericho then tags in RVD while Joe slowly recovers. RVD quickly hits him with more kicks before Leveling Joe with that Step-over-Calf-Kick of his for another 2 count. Joe rolled out of the ring to recover from his blows, RVD quickly bounced off the ropes and leaped over the tope rope with a Plancha that landed right on Joes body. Rob Van Dam then set Joe up on the barricade chest first. He then went to the apron and nailed his Spinning Leg Drop on the back of Joes head! He then picked Joe up and went to Irish Whip Joe into the steel steps, but Joe managed to reverse and toss RVD into the steps so hard that RVD hit it and flipped over it! Joe grinned and threw him into the ring.

Joe Irish whipped him into the ropes and nailed him with a mighty powerslam which would've been a 3 count if HHH hadn't interfered with the count. Rvd was pulled to his feet and almost got a boot in the face from Joe, but he managed to duck under it and land a spin kick in Joe's face that kept Joe down long enough for RVD to tag in Jericho. Jericho immediately climbed the turnbuckle and nailed Joe with a missile dropkick for a 2 count. Jericho grinned and set Joe up on the turnbuckle, then climbed it himself hoping for a Superplex, However, Raven distracted the ref, allowing Joe to low blow Jericho.

He then put Jericho on his shoulder chest first, he then jumped off the rope landing on his ass, driving the back of Jericho's head into the mat as he landed with his new move, the Island Driver, which finally led to a pin "1…….2……..3……."

Chris Jericho has been eliminated!

As Joe grinned, Sting quickly tried to attack him, but Joe pushed him into the turnbuckle and set him up for a Superplex of his own, But Y2J managed to get revenge by grabbing Joes feet causing Joe to fall straight back down into the ring which gave Sting the chance to flip over Joe mid-suplex and ,still in mid air, convert the superplex to a modified Scorpion Death Drop! Jericho finished his revenge by climbing in the ring and nailing Joe with a Lionsault, Allowing Sting the perfect chance to grab Joe's legs, flip him over, and lock him in the Scorpion Death Lock! Team TNA tried to get in the ring but RVD and Goldberg chased them out and Joe, left with no other choice, soon Tapped Out!

"Samoa Joe has been eliminated!"

As Sting celebrated, HHH quickly ran in and spun him around to shove him between his legs, lift his arms, and nail Sting with the PEDIGREE! The cover, hook to the leg, "1….2….3….!"

"Sting has been eliminated!"

HHH got up and got attacked from Taz, Who locked him in the Tazzmission!

HHH however, gave Taz a quick low blow, followed by another Pedigree for the 1….2….3…

"Taz has been Eliminated!"

OK CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! FLAME ME OR GIVE ME ADVICE OR COMPLIMENT ME IF U LIKE!


End file.
